Oublivae
The Demon Queen of The Barrens, a realm where all hope is destroyed and all civilizations go to perish. Description Oublivae usually appears as a tall humanoid who has the face of a resplendant fey queen, centered on a horned head that looks like the skull of a demonic bull. She is shaped like a beautiful female humanoid but her body is covered in a lustrous insectoid exoskeleton. She has the mind of an ageless archfey and the heart of a rabid beast. She carries herself with a royal demeanor, until provoked, which causes her to instantly lose said demanor and attack like a feral creature, speeding on all fours, and lashing her massive, scorpian-like tail about. Origin and Exploits There are many theories in how Oublivae came into being, but most agree that unlike most of her fellow Demon Lords, she is not a corrupted primordial. One story that is often told of the Queen of Desolation goes as follows: Long ago The Barrens were ruled by the demon lord Ugeroth, who had, in his foolishness, attempted to build his kingdom in The Barrens. Oublivae crawled out of the blasted pits of the plane and scraped her way up to the Demon Prince's castle. When Ugeroth spotted her he called his servents and warriors, then using them he surrounded her and demanded her servitude. In response, Oublivae told Ugeroth that she was a hearld from the heart of the Abyss, with a message that could only be heard by him. Blinded by his own pride, he granted her private audience. The moment they were first alone, she attacked the Demon Lord, then after consuming his soul she tossed his limp body into the depths of ruin from which she had risen. She laid waste to his kingdom and made a throne of his castle, since then she has always been the undisputed Queen of The Barrens. Whatever the truth of Oublivae's origins her goals are simple; to divide what is united, to isolate those divided pieces, and leave only barren, lifeless desolation in her destructive wake. She only allies with a very select few Demon Lords, in order to to limit the expansion of the other Demon Lord's realms and to perpetuate the endless cycle of chaos and violence that drives the Abyss. Commandments *Divide what is united using subterfuge and corruption. *Destroy what survives using force and the sheer power of unbridled violence. *Rule over the wastes that remain, making sure that no order can ever be established there again. Exarchs Allies and Followers It is unknown whether Oublivae keeps any exarchs or has any allies. Cult Oublivae worship can be found amongst hordes of barbaric warriors, apocalyptic mages, truly evil pirates, and the slums and barrens of civilization. Her cult, just like the vile being they worship, delights not only in destruction but the knowledge that the strongest structures, organizations, civilizations and races will inevitably come to an end. Oublivae's followers are not the brutish, unthinking demon-worshipers of entities like Yeenoghu or Demogorgon. Instead they balance their destructive desire and predatory instincts with a patient and twisted sense of artistry - a keen ability to direct the forces of destruction on every possible level. The lands destroyed by Oublivae and her cults are left barren for all time, their peoples' history and spirit utterly decimated. Powers granted by Oublivae *Devastation of Eons - Lets a follower wrap a foe in the magical essence of its own destruction. *Grasping Ruins - Lets a follower tap into the deepest fears of a creature. *Inevitable Entropy - Lets a follower call on the powers of entropy to extend a debilitating effect. *Theft of Knowledge - With a touch the creature steals a glimpse of an enemy's future from that enemy's mind. Rivals and Enemies Oublivae's current enemies are unknown. References #''Demonomicon (Wizards of the Coast - 2010) - Mike Mearls, Brian R. James, Steve Townshend'' Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Elemental